Baby Yuri
by Serenity Fey
Summary: Sakura's marriage is going steadily downhill, and Itachi's just needs to relax. What happens when the result of their one night stand ends up on Itachi's doorstep? AU
1. Seduction

Hi, guys. I guess I just can't get enough of SakuraXItachi (See my other stories.)

So, this is just the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it, and I'll keep going.

Read on!

------------------

"This is ridiculous, Kisame." Kisame Hoshigaki had dragged an irate Itachi Uchiha to his favorite bar, sat him down, and bought him a drink. However, Itachi hadn't found this random stunt particularly amusing. He was now thoroughly fed up with his friend's antics.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Itachi asked in a bored voice.

Kisame grinned, showing his impressive array of teeth.

"Simply put, you need to get laid." Kisame shrugged as Itachi shot him a that-is-so-not-funny look.

"No, really. You're _way_ too tense, and always acting like you have a ramrod stuck up your ass is really not healthy." Kisame looked at Itachi pityingly. He took a swig of his beer and set the bottle down again.

Itachi scowled. "Okay, joke's over, Kisame."

Kisame made a face, but dropped the subject. A few minutes later, though, he looked over at Itachi slyly.

"I know why you don't want to…" Kisame said, as if he knew all about Itachi's problems.

"Oh? And why is that?" Itachi asked skeptically.

Kisame shrugged. "None of these girls would have you."

Itachi rolled his eyes at this comment. He could get any girl he wanted if he put his mind to it. "Yeah. That's exactly it," Itachi said dryly.

"Oh, come on, man! You have gotten any in… what? A year?"

Itachi shook his head slightly. "That really isn't any of your business."

"Yep, just as I thought," Kisame smiled gloatingly.

"Damn it, Kisame, what do I have to do to make you shut up?" Itachi asked, exasperated.

"Simple," Kisame chuckled. "Seduce the girl of my choosing. Bring me her bra tomorrow morning and I'll know that you've done the job."

"You are so immature, Kisame. No. End of discussion." Itachi was sometimes amazed at how annoying his friend could be. This was not one of those times.

"Well… I guess I'll have to tell the guys about those pictures I have of you,'" Kisame taunted. Now he had him. Itachi would never risk him telling their other friends about the time when Itachi had lost a bet and had to dress up in a schoolgirl's uniform. Kisame still had the pictures.

The color drained out of Itachi's face. He knew he had lost. Kisame always hung the schoolgirl pictures over his head, and Itachi would probably never live it down.

"Fine. Pick the girl," he said shortly.

The blue man grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay…" Kisame scanned the crowd. Then, he spotted a group of girls a little ways away from them. There was four of them, laughing and having a good time. Perfect.

"How about that one?" Kisame pointed at one of the girls.

Itachi looked where his friend was gesturing. "Pink hair?"

Kisame nodded.

The girl looked vaguely familiar to Itachi, but he just couldn't place her. Itachi shrugged.

"Whatever."

----------------------

Sakura Haruno inwardly sighed. She was trying to have fun, but she just couldn't get drunk enough to forget about him.

Sakura's life wasn't going too well right then. She was married to a man named Sasuke Uchiha, but their marriage was going downhill steadily.

He was handsome, rich, and nice.

But that was it. Just… nice. There was no passion or love between the two. Sakura had thought when she married him that it was going to be the perfect marriage.

She had loved Sasuke ever since they had been in elementary school. Everyone always said how they made such a cute couple, how it was so sweet that they were childhood lovers, how they'd always be together.

But Sakura just didn't feel the love behind their union anymore. The only thing was she didn't think that her husband would approve of a divorce. He would probably get very angry and Sakura didn't want to risk it.

And Sasuke seemed to think that all their problems would be solved if they had a child, but Sakura just couldn't seem to get pregnant. This resulted in many a nights spent fighting viciously, and ending in Sakura sleeping on the couch.

She had not confided this to her girlfriends yet, but she was planning to. They had invited her for a girl's night out, and Sakura had gladly accepted. Maybe she would finally tell them.

The gang was all there. Hinata and Ino were the same age as her, and TenTen was only a year older than they were. They had been friends since middle school and they told each other everything. So why was Sakura having so much trouble with informing them about her failed marriage?

Sakura sighed again and ordered another drink. They were all laughing and having a great time, but the pink-haired girl wondered if they were merely _acting_ happy, just like her.

She shrugged and decided just to have a fun night.

-----------------------

Itachi gulped. He sure hoped this worked. He was a bit rusty.

Itachi got up, shooting Kisame one last I-hate-you look. He walked over to the girls table casually, trying to blend in his white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He hadn't really dressed to pick up any ladies, but his looks were normally enough. Itachi's dreamy eyes were dark and poetic, and he wore his long black hair in a ponytail, with the shorter bangs framing his face.

He walked up to the girls table with an easy, confident air. The group fell silent when they saw him. Fortunately, his prey had her back to him.

Itachi leaned against her table. The pink-haired girl slowly turned, and her somehow familiar emerald eyes lit up when they saw his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked teasingly. Itachi let a small smile smooth across his face. She was very pretty, but Itachi could tell there was something wrong by the sad gloom in her green eyes and the way her smile pulled down faintly at the corners. Itachi could swear he had met her before, but he just could remember where.

"Would you like to dance?" he said in a low, almost flirtatious voice.

The girl laughed; a beautiful, tinkling sound.

"Well, girls?" She turned to her friends, who all laughed along with her.

"Go ahead, Sakura, just don't get _too_ overzealous!" the blonde on her right said, grinning.

Bells rang in Itachi's mind. Sakura. Where had he heard that name? And why were these girls acting so strange, as if they knew him?

Sakura got up, waving a hand at the blonde girl. "Don't worry about me!" She smiled at Itachi and took his hand.

"C'mon, Itachi!" she said slyly. Itachi was stunned, but he kept his composure. How did she know his name?

Sakura put her hands on Itachi's shoulders as he rested his hands on her small waist.

"So, what's up, Uchiha?" Then, it suddenly dawned on Itachi. Sakura was the name of his brother's wife. This was Sakura Uchiha, his sister-in-law.

Itachi smiled easily.

"Not much. I just thought I'd ask such a lovely lady to dance."

Sakura blushed slightly.

"So, how is my foolish little brother?" Itachi asked pleasantly. To his slight surprise, Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"Sakura?" Itachi asked, concerned.

The pink-haired girl stopped and shook her head. She wiped at her eyes, trying to prevent the tears from coming.

"I'm sorry… It's just… Well, things aren't going too well between us," Sakura said sadly.

"Did Sasuke do something to you?" Itachi asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No, nothing like that. I just don't… love him anymore."

Itachi frowned sympathetically at her. "He _is_ rather hard to love."

Sakura giggled. "I mean… I used to love him so much, as if he was the only thing worth living for. But I just don't feel so strong about him anymore. And I doubt he _ever_ felt that way about me. All he wants is an _heir_…," Sakura drifted off sadly.

Itachi inwardly sighed. So much for seducing her. How could he _seduce_ his brother's wife? Even if she was very pretty…

"My brother is indeed foolish, to have missed out on someone so precious." Itachi smiled slightly at her.

Sakura looked up at Itachi hopefully. "Really?"

"Really."

------------------------

Sakura was a bit surprised at how friendly Itachi was being to her. He didn't like his brother at all, and so Sakura had just assumed that he would treat her likewise.

But Itachi was actually very kind, and he was a great help to her. Sakura was just so relieved to confide in someone.

Sakura talked with Itachi some more and then he walked with her back to her table.

The girls were packing up, having decided that it was late enough.

Sakura was reluctant to leave Itachi, but her friends were leaving, and she didn't have another ride.

Itachi stopped Sakura as they were parting.

"Do you want to stay a bit longer? I'll drive you home," the Uchiha offered.

Sakura tried not to seem eager. "You _want_ me to stay?"

"Only if you do."

Sakura smiled at Itachi. "That would be nice. Let me tell my friends."

Sakura ran up ahead to Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Guys, I'm going to stay a bit longer with Itachi, okay? He's going to drive me home." The group groaned.

"Eww, Sakura!" Ino said loudly. "That's incest!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not going to be _doing_ anything with him!"

The girls giggled. "Alright, Sakura!"

TenTen smiled at her. "See you tomorrow!" The three girls waved and walked out of the bar, while Sakura went back to Itachi.

"You want a drink?" Itachi asked her.

Sakura nodded. "That would be nice."

She followed Itachi back to his table. Kisame was grinning from ear to ear. Sakura was slightly taken aback by Kisame, but politely greeted the blue man.

"Kisame, this is Sakura. You remember her, right? She's my sister-in-law. We went to her wedding." Itachi looked smugly at the blue man, though Sakura couldn't figure why.

Kisame gaped at her, but composed himself. "Ah, that's right! Sakura. Sasuke's _wife_." He emphasized the word.

Sakura was slightly bewildered. Why were they acting like this?

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, obviously confused.

Itachi snickered. "Go ahead, Kisame. Why don't you tell her what you were going to have me do?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

Kisame turned a funny purple color. "Uhh…"

Itachi grinned arrogantly. The he turned to Sakura.

"Kisame wanted me to seduce a girl of his choosing. He picked you. I didn't realize that it was you until I saw your face, but if Kisame had gotten is way, I'd be taking you home right about now."

The now-purple man ducked his head. "Sorry. I didn't know you were… Sasuke's wife."

Sakura was absolutely in stitches. Not only was the odd color Kisame turned when he blushed hilarious, but the fact that the two had been _betting_ on seducing her… Well, it was just _too_ hysterical.

After a lot of talking and a few too many drinks, Sakura decided to call it a night.

Itachi hadn't had that much alcohol, so he drove.

First, they dropped off Kisame, who waved drunkenly at them as he got out of the car.

Itachi and Sakura waited in Kisame's driveway until they saw that he was safely inside.

As Itachi drove to Sakura's house, he offered her a place at his house if she ever needed it.

"If things get too bad, I'm always open," Itachi told her.

Maybe it was too much alcohol, or maybe she just could bare the thought of going home to Sasuke. Either way, Sakura started crying again.

Itachi pulled over. "Sakura, I'm serious."

The pink-haired girl looked at the Uchiha with sad eyes. "I couldn't impose!"

Itachi cupped her face with his large hand. "You wouldn't be imposing," he said softly.

Itachi though that maybe Kisame was right. Maybe it _had_ been too long since he had been laid. That was probably why he was behaving so.

Sakura didn't mind, though. She smiled, and leaned closer.

"I'd like to stay with you tonight, Itachi."

-----------------------

Sakura returned home to her husband the next day, with the excuse that she had just needed to get away.

Sasuke wasn't terribly bothered; he just wanted to make sure she hadn't slept with anyone. Sakura assured him repeatedly that she had been faithful. Of course, she was lying, but _Sasuke_ never had to know.

A month later, Sakura found out that she was pregnant. Sasuke was very pleased. He was finally going to be a father. Sakura was happy, too, because she was sure that this would fix their marriage. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

-----------------------

So, how was it? Awesome? Horrible? Mediocre? I'd like your opinions.

Also, about the AU-ness. Itachi of course did not kill his clan in my AU version, so he and Sasuke just don't like each other.

How did you like Itachi? Was he too OOC? It was an AU, so he's supposed to be slightly OOC, but still.

Keep reading and review!


	2. Pregnant

Sorry-ness for the late-ness, guys! But, here is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Read on!

-------------------

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at the home pregnancy test. It was pink. According to the key, that meant she was pregnant.

The pink-haired woman sat down on the toilet with a thud. Her prayers had finally been answered. A baby was exactly what would reaffirm her marriage.

She had suspected. After almost a month of vomiting, Sakura had figured something was wrong.

Her first reaction was to visit her friend Ino. Ino had already had a baby, and so Sakura had been confident that Ino would know. Ino was the one who had urged her to take the pregnancy test.

Sasuke would finally get what he wanted: a baby.

Sakura chuckled. She knew who the father was, though. It was just too great a coincidence, and eventually, Sakura planned to take a fraturnity test, just to make sure. Nevertheless, Sasuke didn't know about Itachi. Nor did Sakura ever plan to let him find out.

The sound of the front door opening awakened Sakura from her musings. Sasuke was home.

The color drained for Sakura's face and her blood ran cold. Sasuke had been at the bar again, which meant that he was most assuredly drunk. When Sasuke Uchiha got drunk, it was wise to stay out of his way until he could vent his anger. Unfortunately, Sasuke normally vented his anger on Sakura.

Sakura's innate motherly instinct was awakened. She would not let Sasuke hurt her baby.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's slightly slurred voice called. "Where are you?"

Sakura shuddered. Maybe if she told him of the baby, he would refrain from hitting her. She fervently hoped so.

Sakura tentatively opened the bathroom door. "Sasuke?" she whispered.

The black-haired man appeared in front of her. "There you are. What have you been doing, Sakura?" His words held an angry bite.

Sakura averted her eyes. She could smell the thick alcohol on his breath.

"Nothing to shame you, Sasuke."

"I certainly hope so." Sasuke grabbed a fistful of her pink hair. "Because then I'd have to punish you…" A lazy grin spread across the man's face.

This time, Sakura would not be intimidated. For the sake of her unborn child, she would not let Sasuke hit her. "Sasuke, you're drunk. Go to bed."

The Uchiha's face hardened. "You won't tell me what to do, bitch." He slapped her hard across the face, leaving Sakura smarting.

"I'm the man." He pushed her down, and kicked her when she tried to get up. By this time, tears were swimming to Sakura's eyes.

"Sasuke, please-," Sakura pleaded, but was just rewarded with another cuff on the head.

"Shut up, woman," Sasuke sneered.

Sakura reached out to stop his next punch in the stomach, but to no avail.

"Sasuke, no!"

He kicked her again. "You'll respect my authority."

Sakura put her hands up in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

"Sasuke, n- stop! I- Sasuke, I'm _pregnant_!" Sakura blurted.

A tense silence hung over them. Sakura opened her eyes slightly to look at Sasuke, but he wasn't in front of her.

"S... Sasuke?" Sakura called out tentatively. A small noise came from their bedrom, like a stifled sob.

Sakura ran down the hallway, to their room, and slowly peered inside. Sasuke was there, sitting on their bed, with his head in his hands.

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked over to him hesitantly, hoping that he would not hurt her again. When he made no move to strike Sakura, she sat down.

"I can't beleive what a fool I am," Sasuke whispered. Sakura could tell he wasn't drunk anymore. Her forced announcement had sobered him up like no one's business.

"You... Our baby. I'm going to be a father, and I almost ruined it by getting drunk again." Sasuke was speaking softly, so softly that Sakura could barely hear him.

Sakura frowned slightly. What about her? He didn't care if he hurt _her_?

As if reading her mind, Sasuke looked up at her. "But it doesn't matter. I shouldn't take my anger out you anyway."

Sakura smoothed his hair back. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun, what's done is done. You've learned from your mistakes and won't ever do that again, right?"

He smiled at her slightly, and looked away. She could tell he was changing the subject so that he didn't have to promise not to drink again, but Sakura wouldn't have it.

"Sasuke. Please, I need you to say it... I really don't feel safe knowing you could get drunk and hurt me again..." Sakura gently turned his head with her hands so he would look at her.

"Fine. I won't drink again." Sasuke tried to pull away from her, but Sakura held him arm tightly.

"Promise?"

"Sakura, damn it, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke said, annoyed at her childish pleading.

"Just promise me, _promise_ me you won't drink again?" Sakura looked at him with wet eyes.

"Sakura...," Sasuke growled. "Stop acting like a fool."

The pink-haired woman got up slowly. She let go of Sasuk's arm and turned around, to her dresser.

"Now what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, exasperated.

"Packing."

"What?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I told you, Sasuke. I don't feel safe knowing you might get drunk again and hurt me or the baby." Sakura hefted a small bag with a few changes of clothes and her toiletries in it. "I'm going to stay at a friend's house until you decide to give up your damned alcohol."

And with that, Sakura turned from their bedroom and left.

--------------------------------

"You're bluffing."

Kisame sighed. "Damn straight, I am." He layed out his cards. "Look at that. Worst hand _ever_."

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were seated around Itachi's dinner table. It was Friday, and every Friday night, they got together and played cards. Today they had a new edition to their Poker Night. Tobi.

No one particularly liked Tobi, but he had gotten wind of their Poker Night and had shown up anyway.

"Yeah, well, look at _that_! Hah! Stick _that_ up your-" Tobi said onboxiosly, as he showed his unfairly excellent hand.

Kisame swore colorfully. "You really suck, you know that, newbie? You suck _eggs_."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get another beer. Anyone else want one?" All four of his friends nodded, and Itachi put down his hand to get the beers.

Padding into his kitchen, Itachi grabbed a six pack, and was about to head back when he heard a knocking sound.

"Who would be here at eleven o'clock at night?" Itachi muttered, but put down the six-pack and went to the door. "This had better be good."

To his surprise, Itachi found not one of those annoying door-to-door preachers, but a sobbing woman with pink hair.

"Sakura!"

Sakura sniffed and looked up. "I... I'm so sorry. But... Can I maybe stay here tonight?"

Itachi's eyes smiled at her. "Come in, Sakura."

The pink-haired woman look up gratefully at Itachi. "I hope I'm not interupting anything?"

Itachi grinned. "Well... Do you like poker?"

-------------------------

Heh, poker-night!

So how was the second chapter? Any suggestions?

Also, my Microsoft Word has been acting up, so I did the spell-check on my e-mail. If you see anything major, tell me so I can fix it.

Anyway, keep reading and review!


	3. Confrontation

Well, I've decided what I'm going to do with this story. So I will now be updating regularly. And soon, you'll see why I named it 'Baby Yuri'...

Read on!

---------------

Sakura yawned loudly and stretched, cat-like. She tugged the blankets off herself, and sat up.

Itachi had let her crash on his couch, for which she was very grateful. Sasuke hadn't called her at all, and Sakura was starting to worry. What if he wasn't going to give up his drinking?

Suddenly, Sakura was aware of another presence in the room. She turned abruptly to see Itachi staring at her intently.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said quietly.

Sakura smiled. "Good morning to you, too, Itachi."

"Come have some breakfast. I've made waffles."

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Itachi turn and head for his kitchen. She sniffed the air tentatively. There it was; the unmistakable smell of homemade waffles.

As Sakura got up and padded to Itachi's kitchen, she rubbed her arms briskly. In her tank top and boxers, it was a bit cold.

When the pink-haired woman stepped into the kitchen, she smiled at the scene before her. Itachi was bent over a waffle iron, carefully retrieving a golden-brown waffle.

He looked up at her and gestured for her to sit down. Itachi had made five or so waffles, and they were stacked on a plate.

Sakura helped herself to two of the waffles, and poured a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't picture you as the cooking type," Sakura murmured.

Itachi sat down across from her. "I didn't picture you as the gambling type," he retorted.

Sakura grinned. He was referring to her performance the previous night. She had won nearly eighty bucks.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay here, Itachi."

He looked at her seriously. "You want to talk about it?"

Sakura frowned. "There's not much to talk about."

Itachi cut his waffle delicately. "Hmm?"

Sakura rolled her eyes slightly. "It's just… Sasuke."

Itachi nodded knowingly. "Isn't it always?"

Sakura punched him playfully.

"Of course, I'm a bit prejudiced, aren't I?" Itachi said, rubbing his arm in mock distress.

"Yes, you are-" Sakura was interrupted by an angry knock.

"And that's probably him. I'd hide if I were you," Itachi warned her.

Sakura's eyes had gotten big, and as she'd already begun panicking, she didn't need to be told twice to scurry into Itachi bedroom and lock the door.

Itachi sighed and got up. His foolish little brother always had to ruin things. As he passed through his living room, he kicked Sakura's backpack under the couch. It wouldn't do if Sasuke recognized that.

"Itachi, you bastard, I know you've got her in there! Open up!" Sasuke's angry voice yelled.

The older Uchiha rolled his eyes and did as Sasuke wanted. "What's wrong with you now?" he asked, exasperated, after he opened his door reluctantly.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Where's Sakura?"

"Why would I know? She's _your_ wife." Itachi opened the door wider. "Go ahead and look. She's not here."

Sasuke grunted. "I'll see that for myself." He stalked in. "Sakura! Come out!"

Inside Itachi's room, Sakura cringed. There was no way to keep Sasuke from knowing she was here. How was Itachi going to cover up her presence?

"Sasuke, keep your voice down. Kisame's still asleep. He forgot to pay his rent again, so I let him stay here." Itachi lied smoothly.

Sasuke snorted. "Right. I'm not falling for that." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Look, if you wake up Kisame, there's going to be serious hell to pay." Itachi eyed the phone nervously. Sasuke was going to call Sakura… Then the story he'd put together wouldn't be viable.

"What are you doing now?" Itachi questioned, his voice holding an irritated bite.

Sasuke grinned maliciously, and pressed the _send_ button. He put it up to his ear, and waited. And waited. And waited.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then and his phone. "Damn it," he hissed.

Itachi silently thanked every god he knew of that Sakura'd had her phone on _vibrate_.

"I told you she wasn't here. Now get lost," Itachi said in a bored voice.

"Fine, Sakura," Sasuke said finally, speaking loudly. "You've won this round."

And with that, Itachi's younger brother swept out, slamming the door behind him.

Itachi turned around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Okay, Sakura. What was that about?"

---------------------

"So you told Sasuke that you wouldn't be his wife until he stopped drinking?" Itachi asked incredulously, taking a bite of his waffles. Sakura had explained everything to him. Or, rather, she'd explained everything she _cared _to tell him. She had, of course, left out the part about her being pregnant.

Sakura twirled her fork around on her plate absently. "Yeah, pretty much. I just got… caught up in the moment."

Itachi looked at her with wonder. "So how'd he know you were here? And, for that matter, _why_ are you even here? Not that I mind, of course. But couldn't you have gone to a friend's house?"

Sakura stared at her plate guiltily. "Well, I came here because Ino's parents-in-law were over, Hinata didn't answer the phone, and TenTen was out with Neji. But you know, you're my friend, too." She smiled shyly at him.

Itachi's eyes lit slightly in amusement. "Well, good. Because you're my friend, also." His smile faded. "So that means that Sasuke went to one, or maybe all, of your friends. They told him about you staying with me a month ago, and he knew you were here."

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Well, call him then. Tell him I called you about him coming and that you're staying at… Who's that dopy blonde kid you two always hung out with?" Itachi's forehead crinkled slightly in thought.

Sakura smiled. "Perfect! I'll say I was at Naruto's house! First, I'll call him, though… If Sasuke gets suspicious, Naruto can help." Sakura picked up her cell phone and dialed it, then held the pink plastic to her ear.

Itachi gazed at Sakura intently as she waited for Naruto to pick up.

Suddenly, her face lit up. "Naruto!" she cried, delighted. "I know," she continued. "Well, I'm in a bit of a dilemma."

Itachi half-snorted. That was an under-statement.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, just… if Sasuke calls you, I'm at your house, okay?" Sakura's face got worried again. "Yeah, it's Sasuke again… Yeah. Will you please just cover for me? Great! 'Kay, talk to you later! Bye."

Itachi looked at her questioningly. "So he's gonna help you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. Actually, I have crashed at his house a few times… Sasuke gets a bit violent when he's drunk, you see."

Itachi chuckled skeptically. "He's _always _a bit violent."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Well, yeah."

"Call him, then." Itachi nodded toward her phone, which she picked up again. Dialing another number, Sakura put it to her ear.

"Sasuke?" she asked tentatively, after waiting a bit. "Calm down. No, I'm at Naruto's house. Why would I be there?" Sakura looked at Itachi reassuringly.

"Yeah, I did. But that has nothing to do with the present. Have you reconsidered?" Sakura waited a while. "Thank you, Sasuke. You won't regret it. Look, I'll be home in an hour or so. I just have to sort some things out. No! I've been nothing but faithful, baka!" Sakura grinned at Itachi, who hid a smile. "Okay, see you soon. I love you. Yes, we're fine. Yes! Okay, bye!"

Sakura hung up and looked at Itachi. "He's such a moron."

Itachi smiled. "You can say that again. So you're leaving? He promised to lay off the bottle?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"What convinced him? Sasuke's pretty stubborn." Itachi's tone was slightly suspicious.

Sakura waved it off with a smile. "I guess he really does love me. Or he's lying…" She grinned. "Which is more than likely. Oh, well."

Itachi frowned. "Sakura, you shouldn't let him act like that. It isn't healthy. For you, and if you guys decide to have children."

Sakura blushed slightly. How true that was. But she just smiled. "Well, I'm trying to break him. Hopefully I succeed before then." She got up hastily. "I'd better get going. Thanks so much, again, Itachi. You're more of a man than Sasuke will ever be." Then, she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Itachi didn't know what came over him, but he reached out and cupped the side of her face. "Oh, Sakura. You're definitely wasted on an urchin like Sasuke."

He kissed her again, sweetly, with all pf the passion that he could muster. "If only you weren't my brother's wife," he whispered.

And with that, Itachi began clearing the breakfast dishes. Sakura stared at him, but quickly regained her composure. "Bye, Itachi. See you later." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. After changing into clean clothes, Sakura slipped out, Shutting Itachi's door behind her. She sighed as she walked away from the house. Why couldn't she have married Itachi?

------------------

"Sasuke! I'm home!" Sakura shouted. Her husband leaped up from the couch, rushing to her.

"Sakura!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Sakura sagged against him, somehow not feeling the sensual butterflies that had fluttered in her stomach when _Itachi_ had kissed her.

"Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry."

------------------

Months passed, and Sakura didn't contact Itachi again. She longed to be with him, but feared that she would not be able to leave this time. She thought that if she could just make it until her baby was born, she'd be committed to Sasuke.

Then, Sasuke was called away on a business trip, two months before she was due. Sakura discovered then that she could no more stay away from Itachi then Naruto could stay away from ramen…

--------------------

Heh, stupid Sasuke. So, little old Sakura is all alone, seven months pregnant and very horny... What will happen? I'll try to update next week, okay?

Keep reading, and review!


	4. Baby Shower

Yes, I know, it's been a horredously long wait. Just save your death threats until the end, when you're more mellow.

Read on!

----------------------

"But… Sasuke! My baby shower is in two days!" Sakura whined. She tugged on the muscular arm that was shoving clothes into a suitcase. Sasuke was leaving on a business trip, and wouldn't be back for several days.

Sasuke was finally treating her like he ought to, and Sakura was almost happy. But it didn't help that every time he touched her, every time he kissed her, she always compared it with Itachi.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a firm voice, "It will only be for four days. You should be happy that I trust you enough."

"Trust me?" Sakura snapped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you going home with my brother!" he shouted.

Sakura sat down on the bed with a thump. She couldn't believe he was still bringing this up. Playing the guilt card, that's what he was doing.

"Sasuke, that was six months ago," she said quietly.

The raven-haired man sighed and slumped down over the suitcase, his face in his hands. "Sakura, what am I supposed to do? Just forget it? You slept with my brother!"

"I did not!" she said indignantly. Of course, it was a lie, but the story she had already told him did not include sex.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "Sasuke, I swear I didn't. I've always been faithful to you." And this was why she was such a good poker player. Lying through her teeth just, apparently, came naturally to her.

"Yeah? Then what did you do over at Itachi's house?" Sasuke asked. "Braid each other's hair and read magazines?" The sarcastic bite in his voice hit her like a slap in the face.

"Well, you can hardly blame me for wanting to get away from you! You came home every night, drunk as hell, wanting someone to take it out on someone, and I was the only one there."

Sasuke's face softened. "I'm sorry, and you know it. I just… I hate to think about that bastard stealing you from me." He wrapped an arm around Sakura.

Sakura leaned into him. "I know. But that will never happen, Sasuke. I promise you."

-------------------------

"Oh. My. God!" Ino squealed, with a lazy Shikamaru trailing behind her. "You're fat!" She rushed in, and gave Sakura an awkward hug, due to the size of her belly.

"I'm not fat, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled. "I'm pregnant."

Ino flapped a hand at her, as if to wave it off. "Meh, tomatoe, tomahto."

About to slap the blonde for her insolence, Sakura was distracted by the next guest. As the 'good hostess,' Sakura was expected to greet everyone.

"Hey, Hinata! Naruto!" She waved the couple over. Hinata smiled shyly, but Naruto scooped her up in a big bear hug.

After Sakura was returned to the floor, Naruto looked around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto squinted. "Where's the bastard?" he asked loudly.

Sakura looked away. "He got called out for a business meeting at the last minute."

Hinata patted her on the shoulder, but Naruto shook his fist. "That jerk! How could he be so heartless?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's okay. I don't mind too much." In truth, she was slightly disappointed in him, but it was nothing new. All Sasuke wanted was a baby. He could care less about his wife.

TenTen and Neji came up to her next, also wondering where Sasuke was. She told them, and was comforted again.

After that, the guest just seemed to fly by. There were her mom and dad, the rest of her friends, and Sasuke's mom and dad. Then there were people she hadn't even known where coming, like her old teacher, Kakashi, Naruto's dad, and Hinata's sister.

But the real trouble didn't start until the shower was over.

Everyone was packing up, saying goodbyes, and leaving. Once the last person had gone (Ino, of course!), Sakura slumped against the couch, totally exhausted.

She was thinking of getting up and crawling to her bedroom when a knock at the door startled her. Maybe someone forgot something.

Shuffling to the door, Sakura opened it hesitantly, and was surprised to see Itachi, standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers and a wrapped present.

"Hey!" Sakura chirped. "You know, the party's over…" She smiled at him. "But, come on in."

Itachi smiled slightly and followed her into the kitchen. After she got a vase and water for the flowers, Sakura sat down across from Itachi.

Looking into his eyes for the first time, Sakura noticed the hurt, wounded way he gazed at her.

"I didn't know you were pregnant," Itachi said simply.

Sakura blushed. "Well, Sasuke didn't want you to come to the baby shower, even though I asked… and I guess it just didn't come up." They had talked, of course in the last few months, but they hadn't seen each other.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked.

"Away… On a last-minute business trip."

Itachi's face hardened. "Why do you stay with him, Sakura? He doesn't love you. I could-" But Itachi stopped himself. What could he do?

Sakura touched his face. "I've finally realized why I'm not happy with Sasuke."

"And why is that?" Itachi asked softly.

"Because I'm in love you."

And with that, she stood up, attempting to walk away, but Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you, too," he whispered and kissed her tenderly. Her bulging belly pressed up against him, reminding him of who he was kissing.

Then, Itachi broke the kiss suddenly. "It kicked!" he said, a surprised, but somehow sad, light in his eyes.

Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "It's a girl."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I heard that from Mother."

She led his hand along her belly and the baby kicked again. "She must like you a lot. She never kicks for anyone else."

Itachi's eyes sparkled as he felt the tiny foot press up against his hand. "She beautiful," he said.

Sakura laughed. "You can't even see her!" she accused.

"Well, if she's anything like her mother, I have no doubts." He smiled.

Sakura blushed. "Well, I don't know about that."

Itachi tilted his head at her. "So when are you due?" he asked, absently rubbing her belly.

"Two months. September 12th," she replied promptly.

Itachi nodded knowingly. "Well, I should get going…"

Sakura's face scrunched up. "You're leaving already? But… I like having you around… And, I'm sort of lonely."

Itachi frowned at her. "I'm sorry, Sakura… But I don't think I can just watch anymore… It hurts too much."

A tear fell down Sakura's cheek. "It hurts me, too. I wish I could be with you… But not even I am so cruel as to leave my husband for his brother." She patted her belly. "I feel like I have to give him another chance… for her sake."

Itachi shook his head. "Alright, Sakura… But, if you ever need anything… Just tell me."

And with that, Itachi left, shutting the door behind him. Sakura nearly collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. Then, she remembered Itachi's present.

Picking up the decoratively wrapped package, Sakura carefully ripped off the paper. It was a shoebox. Smiling, Sakura took off the top to reveal a pink blanket.

Sakura gasped. It was amazing. Made of fine, pink, yarn, it was knitted closely together. Red cherries along the tasseled border made an adorable touch.

A small card lay at the bottom of the box. It read:

To warm nights, snuggled in hand-knitted blankets,

Itachi Uchiha

Tears pricked Sakura's eyes. He'd made it himself! He needn't have done that! Sakura pulled out the blanket, surprised to see it was big enough to cover her. How had he done it so fast? She'd only found out it was a girl three months ago!

Wrapping it around her shoulders, Sakura brewed herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch, thinking about what Itachi had said.

I'm sorry, Sakura… But I don't think I can just watch anymore… It hurts too much.

Did he know that she was his child? Did he even care? Sakura bit back that thought. Of course he did. Why else would his eyes stare at her with so much hurt when he had told her he hadn't known? So he didn't know. And probably wouldn't ever. But Sasuke would never know either. Their genes were so similar; the baby would have probably looked the same, even if Sasuke had been the father.

But it mattered to Itachi. Maybe she should tell him. She should call him and tell him… No. That would be awkward. She could go to his house… But she was so tired. She doubted she'd make it.

Well, she'd figure it out later…

Closing her eyes tiredly, Sakura drifted off the sleep, thoughts off Itachi swirling around in her head.

------------------------

"Sakura… Sakura!" A voice said gently. A firm hand shook her slightly. "Sakura, wake up!"

"She's… your child, you know…" Sakura whispered in her sleep.

"Of course," came the reply.

"You knew…?" she asked sleepily.

"Sakura, wake up."

"But… I thought you didn't… 'Cause you thought she was Sasuke's…" Sakura shifted slightly and yawned. Then she opened her eyes to Sasuke. Her eyes lit up in delight.

"Sasuke!" she cried.

Sasuke hugged her.

Abruptly, Sakura pulled back. "But you're not supposed to get back for two more days!"

Sasuke smiled. "They let me go early. So of course, I rushed back to you."

Sakura smiled back and looked around through sleepy eyes. She was still curled up on the couch, Itachi's blanket wrapped around her.

"What were you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, sitting down and scooping her up into his arms.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"You were talking in your sleep. You said 'she's your child, you know.' "

Sakura blushed. "I didn't know I talk in my sleep."

Sasuke patted her hair. "Sometimes. Then you said 'Cause you thought she was Sasuke's.' What does that mean?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know… That's odd," she lied. Silently, Sakura cursed herself. She'd had no idea that she talked in her sleep!

Sasuke sighed. "Oh, well."

Sakura blinked. That was it? No interrogation? He just… accepted it?

Sasuke kissed the top of her head. "Look, I'm really tired, Sakura. I just wanted to let you know I was home." Then he noticed the blanket around Sakura. Sasuke touched the pink blanket oddly. "Who gave you this?" he asked, a curious tone to his voice.

"Ah…" Sakura pretended to think. "I can't remember. There were a lot of people."

"Perhaps… Did my mother give this to you?" he pressed.

Slightly startled, Sakura looked up at him. He definitely would not like it if he knew it was Itachi's. She decided to play off of his suggestion. "Yes, I think she did… How did you know?"

Sasuke shrugged off-handedly. "I just… I have one very similar to it. At least, by the same hand, I'm sure."

Sakura's eyes widened, and before she had a chance to stop herself, the words tumbled out of her mouth. "Itachi made a blanket for you?"

He froze, spine fusing and his heart racing. "Itachi… gave this to you?" he asked, in a very quite voice.

Sakura looked down. "Well, yeah, now that I think about it. He… came in a bit after everyone left."

Sasuke's hands curled into fists. "Did he do anything to you?" The venom in his voice was clearly detectable, and slightly alarming.

"N-no!" Sakura said quickly. "He just came in and gave me his present."

Sasuke blew air out of his nose. "Well… Okay. And to answer your question, yes, he did. When I was born, Itachi knitted me a blanket." Sasuke's eyes got hazy. "It was a soft blue color and it had the Uchiha fan in the middle, with tassels on the ends. I carried it around everywhere until I was about six, and my father put an end to it. Said I was too old for such things."

A pink head swiveled to look at him, frowning. "You know, he really does care about you," she pointed out.

Sasuke grunted. "Maybe, but I hate him. So it doesn't matter."

Sakura watched as her husband abruptly got up and walked to their bedroom. "I'm very tired," he said, and disappeared.

Sakura sighed. She had to figure out what had happened between those two. If not from Sasuke, maybe from Itachi. But would Itachi want to see her?

-----------------------

Sakura never actually got up the nerve to go and visit Itachi. But the next month, she got her chance. Sasuke had been called away again, and the house was empty again.

-----------------------

beats self with baseball bat I'm sorry!!! I know I told you all I'd be updating more frequently... but... Well, I hit a rough spot (The convo with Itachi gave me more trouble than it was worth. I re-did that a so many times, and I'm still not happy with it...), and well, instead of working on it and being a good authoress, and shoved it to the back of my hard drive (so to speak) and pretended it wasn't there. Yeah, I know, real mature. :-P But now that I'm off of school, I couldn't really ignore it anymore...

But I've already gotten the next chapter written, beleive it or not, and so I'll upload that next week-ish. I promise! Or else, you have my permission to send hate mail! Totally serious!

So, yeah. Keep reading, and please review! Even if it's hate mail. lol


	5. Labor

Sorry this took so long. I was going to post it before I went on vacation, but I was afraid of what you guys would think about this chapter. It's bad. Get out your Kleenex and be prepared for death. Just don't kill _me_ until you read the ending note, ok? cringes Read on!

-----------------------------

Slumped against her couch, Sakura cradled her belly. Of course, Sasuke had left again. And she was less than a month away from her due date!

Sakura gritted her teeth. She desperately wanted to visit Itachi, but she was terrified that he would throw her out. She didn't want to be with Sasuke… She just had to.

Thinking back on the results of the paternity test she had gotten a week ago, Sakura sighed. It really was Itachi's child. That was some comfort, in itself. She shuddered to think how bad tempered her daughter would've been, with Sasuke's prominent genes.

There she went again, thinking bad about Sasuke. He was her husband! She had married him, and, although it had been a bad decision, she would stick by him. Sakura almost wished he hadn't given up his alcohol, because then it would've given her a reason to leave him.

Sakura sighed, and twisted the pink blanket around her again. The silky-soft yarn hadn't left her side since Sasuke had left. Every chance she got, she cuddled up in it, glad to have something that Itachi had made.

A sharp knock on her front door snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Sighing, she got up slowly, taking her blanket with her, and waddled to the door. Unlocking it, Sakura cracked it open a bit.

"Hey, girl!" an obnoxious voice yelled.

"Ino…," Sakura growled, but opened the door nonetheless. Her platinum-blonde friend threw herself at Sakura, hugging her tightly.

"I heard your no-good husband left you again! I brought a movie and some chocolate." Ino showed her the chick-flick she'd rented, and the big box of chocolates. "I thought we could pig out and watch something with crying."

Sakura grinned. Though annoying, Ino really did know what to do to cheer her up. "Sure!" she chirped, walking back over to the couch. Ino plopped down in front of her and stuck in the DVD.

"So, how are your lazy husband and the munchkin?" Sakura asked, stuffing a chocolate into her mouth.

Ino smiled. "They're great! Shika and Inoka are at Chouji's."

Sakura nodded as the movie started. Sometime later, as they were splitting the last chocolate, there was another knock on the door.

Ino jumped up and pressed pause. "I'll get it!" she said cheerfully. Sakura nodded her thanks.

Resting her head back on the couch, Sakura listened to Ino open the door, and then gasp. Sakura shot up.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Ino's laughter could be heard from the doorway. "No, silly!"

Hearing the door shut, Sakura looked curiously at the hallway, where Ino appeared, carrying a huge vase of flowers.

Sakura gasped. "Oh, my god!"

They brought it into the kitchen. Inside the ribbon-wrapped vase were a dozen roses. But inside the cluster of roses, was a single, pure-white lily.

"They're so beautiful!" Sakura breathed. She found the small card attached and elbowed Ino.

"Listen, Ino… _Though roses are exquisite, the lily still stands out, proud and pure, tinged with sadness, but with the promise of new life._ Isn't that amazing?" She turned the card over and caught her breath. It was from Itachi.

Ino squealed. "That's so romantic! What a good husband! I wish Shika would do things like that for me!"

Sakura looked at her. "It's not from Sasuke," she said in a hollow voice.

Ino's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Forehead? Who is it from, then?"

"Itachi…" Sakura sat down hard in one of her kitchen chairs. Her hands shook as she put the card on the table.

Ino's eyes had grown as big as plates. "What…? Are you having an affair with him, Sakura?" Ino asked, a suspicious tone lacing her voice.

Sakura shook her head numbly. "No… It's just…" Her voice faded.

"Tell me, from the beginning, Sakura," Ino instructed gently.

"Well… Remember that night when I went home with Itachi?"

Ino nodded.

"Umm… Before that, Sasuke and I were in a real… rocky spot. I couldn't get pregnant, and that's all he cared about. He'd come home drunk and… beat me. We'd fight every night… I was going to tell you, but I thought you'd look down on me," Sakura told her, twisting the tablecloth in her hands.

Ino grimaced. "What! How could you think that?" She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We're always here for you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at her. "I should've known." But then her smile faded. "So, you see, Itachi was so nice… He listened to me, and comforted me… He was so understanding. So when you guys left, I stayed. I was comfortable with him… When he drove me home, he said that if I ever need to get way from Sasuke, his house was open. I… I started crying. And then… we just went from there…"

Ino nodded. She knew all about getting caught up in the moment.

"Well, I went back home… and then a month later I figured out I was pregnant. I took a paternity, test, see… She's his." Sakura whispered the last part, afraid to look Ino in the eyes.

Ino pulled her into a hug as the tears started to fall. "Hey… Shhh… You're gonna be okay, Sakura," the blonde crooned.

"But… I… love… him!" Sakura said through the wracking sobs.

Ino smoothed her hair. "Shhh… Calm down, Sakura… Everything's gonna be alright," she murmured, knowing that if Sakura got herself too worked up, she could go into labor.

As if the god of irony had heard Ino thoughts, Sakura gasped. "Oh!" she said sharply, holding a hand to her belly.

Ino took a deep breath. "Okay… Sakura?"

Sakura whimpered. "She's coming, isn't she?"

Ino nodded. "C'mon. We gotta get you to the hospital."

------------------------

Itachi was playing a game of shogi with Kisame when his phone rang.

"Hold on…" he said, adding, "Don't bother cheating, either. There's no way you can save yourself!" He chuckled. Leaving Kisame to frown at the board, Itachi crossed into the kitchen and picked up his cordless.

"Hello? Itachi Uchiha speaking." Itachi walked back into his living room and sat across from Kisame again.

"Oh! Mr. Uchiha...," a female voice stuttered. "Ah… My name is Ino Nara… I'm a friend of Sakura's."

Itachi's brow furrowed. Kisame mouthed 'who is it?'

"Good day, Ms. Nara. Is there something wrong?"

Ino stuttered a bit. "W-well… Sakura… She went into labor."

Itachi took a sharp breath. "Is she okay? How's the baby?"

Ino sounded very flustered. "She… she asked for you. She said it was important… The baby's fine, but Sakura's not doing too well…"

Itachi's jawed clenched. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Ms. Nara." After Ino mumbled a goodbye, Itachi hung up, and then turned to Kisame.

"Sakura's in the hospital. I have to see her."

Kisame gaped at him, looking rather like a blue goldfish. "Oh… Oh, okay." He nodded.

Itachi smiled slightly at him. "Do you want to come?" Kisame nodded. "Let's go, then."

Slipping on shoes, Itachi and Kisame hurried out of the house, Itachi locking the door on his way out. They both hopped into Itachi's car, and were on the road faster than you can say 'Speeding Ticket'.

----------------------

Ino paced in front of Sakura's door anxiously. For some reason, Sakura had lost too much blood, and was now very faint. She'd gasped for Itachi, and then passed out. Ino was very worried. What if her best friend didn't make it? What would she do?

Instead of thinking about that, Ino looked toward the entrance again, hoping to see Itachi. Where was he? What was taking him so long? A little voice in the back of her head told her it'd only been ten minutes, and so how could he possibly be here, but Ino ignored it.

Finally, five minutes later, Itachi showed up, having beaten the normal ETA from his house to the hospital by fifteen minutes. He was trailing a somewhat shell-shocked Kisame, who looked like he'd never be able to get in a car again.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked Ino, once she'd told him who she was. Ino silently pointed to the room she was pacing in front of.

Itachi walked in, the nurses bustling about giving him a disapproving, but slightly pitting look. They must have assumed he was the father. Wishing the same thing, Itachi crossed the room to Sakura's bed. She was unconscious.

"Sakura…," he said, his throat closing up. He knelt by her bed, taking one pale, delicate hand in his. Sakura's eyelids fluttered. When she saw him, she smiled sleepily.

"Itachi…" She seemed very distant. "I… need to tell you something…"

Itachi shushed her. "No… there'll be time for that later… Just rest." Tears were clogging his throat and eyes, making it hard to breathe. Sakura couldn't die. She couldn't.

"The flowers were beautiful…" she whispered.

Itachi smiled, though tears were streaming down his face. "I thought you'd like them…"

Sakura gasped, and curled up a bit. "I… Itachi… name her Yuri, lily…" She whimpered slightly, and fell back unconscious.

Itachi shook his head. "No!" he whispered fiercely. "I'm not letting you die!"

Itachi knelt like that for another hour, pleading silently with Sakura to hold on, to stay alive. The nurses just ignored him, except for the occasional pitying glance. Itachi couldn't take it. What would he do without Sakura?

But, finally, the machine in the corner monitoring her erratic heartbeat gave out a long, single, beep.

Itachi broke down. Huge, wracking, sobs shook his whole body, until there was nothing left. He just sat there, holding Sakura's cold, lifeless hand, totally drained of everything.

After a while, Ino came in. She took one look at Sakura and started screaming. A nurse heard the commotion, and gently brought the two out of the room. Kisame was crying silently, and all three of them sat down on a bench along the wall, grieving in their own way.

"Sir?" a nurse asked, tapping Itachi on the shoulder. "We need you to see about the birth certificate."

Itachi shook his head numbly. "I'm not the father."

The nurse, startled, looked uncertainly at Kisame.

Ino shook her head. "Yes, you are." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "You are the father. Sakura told me right before she went into labor." Ino's voice cracked when she said Sakura's name, but she plowed right on.

"She took a paternity test and everything. I imagine she was going to tell you before the baby was born."

Itachi stared at the blonde. "Are you serious?"

The nurse tapped her foot impatiently.

Ino ignored her. "Yeah. Go on." She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him, even though her eyes were puffy and blood-shot.

"What's her name, then?" the nurse asked him, on the way to the nursery. Remembering what Sakura had said, he sniffed slightly. "Yuri. Yuri Uchiha."

---------------------------

Okay guys. Please don't kill me. Just read. I'll explain everything.

Some of you may remember me saying that the story wasn't going how I had planned. That was true. I had originally planned to have the first chapter the prologue, then Itachi gets a call from the hospital about Sakura dying in labor and the baby being his. But I continued it a bit more, and you guys got attached to Sakura way too much. I'm sorry, but she is dead.

So yeah. The plot thickens from here, including Sasuke coming back and hiding baby Yuri. (Now you know the reason for the title. Heh.)

I won't blame you if you send hate mail, but understand that the reason it took so long was I was trying to cut out the death of Sakura, but it didn't happen. I just had to continue it like this. I'm sorry.

Anyway, keep reading, and please review!


	6. Funeral

Hey, guys. Sorry for the looong update. I had originally written this a while ago, but then FF was being retarded and wouldn't let me upload it, and then I forgot about this. I just found it, and it's renewed my interest for this story.

Read on!

------------------------------------

"You're keeping it?" Kisame asked incredulously. He was pacing the hallway in front of the hospital nursery, shooting worried glances at the elevator. He was obviously waiting for Sasuke to show up, though said Uchiha wasn't due back from his business trip for several days. Ino had taken her car back to Sakura's house to grab the various baby supplies that Sakura had collected.

"Of course I am, Kisame. She's my daughter." Though Itachi felt a thrill of elation with saying those words, he couldn't help thinking that he'd rather have Sakura alive and him not knowing about Yuri.

Kisame stopped, staring at him blankly. "Yeah, but… You've never taken care of a baby before. And Sasuke's going to be mad."

Itachi waved a hand airily. "I know enough about babies… I remember taking care of Sasuke. Anyway, Sasuke doesn't scare me. I have legal custody of Yuri, so he can't do anything about it." Itachi was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, and here, he pushed off a bit.

"Look, the nurse is done!" he said eagerly. He was referring to the nurse that had been in charge of dressing and feeding Yuri. Itachi had been waiting for the past few minutes for her to be finished, looking forward to holding his daughter for the first time.

The nurse then came out, with the tiny baby in her arms. She smiled pityingly at him, giving him a bit of encouragement. All the nurses were talking about this particular gossip. The mother, dead after delivering her husband's _brother's_ baby. It was just the kind of scandalous thing all the nurses loved to discuss.

"Uh…," Itachi looked a bit embarrassed, but plowed ahead. "Could I… hold her?" he asked hopefully.

The nursed nodded, and carefully transferred Yuri into her father's arms. Itachi cautiously cradled her, being sure to hold her head.

"She's beautiful," he breathed. He gently touched the fuzzy shock of black hair on her head first, and then her tiny, pale fist, amazed at how soft her skin was. Suddenly, her fingers uncurled, and latched onto his finger. He gasped, and her eyes opened slightly, revealing her still-blue eyes, that were quickly seeping to a curious bright green.

"Yuri," Itachi said to the baby in his arms. "Hello, Yuri. I'm your father."

-------------------

An few hours later, Itachi, Ino, and Kisame were sitting in Itachi's kitchen, after arranging everything for Sakura's funeral, and making many tearful calls to all of Sakura's friends and family. The most violent of which was Naruto's, who had to be persuaded into not storming over there right then and trying to kill Itachi. Though everyone had been devastated when they'd heard the news of Sakura's death, they were also glad to hear the baby was healthy and that Sakura's legacy would now live on in Yuri.

Said baby girl was sleeping in her bassinet, curled up in the very blanket that Sakura had cuddled under a few short hours before she had died – the hand-knitted blanket Itachi had made. Everyone was asking about the baby, and so even Kisame had now memorized how much Yuri weighed ( 7.3 pounds), how long she was (11.4 inches), and what time she had been born (5:37 pm). Ino had also taken several pictures of the new Uchiha.

The only thing that was now amiss was what they were going to do about Sasuke. Of course, no one had called him, because they really had no idea how to handle the angry man. But he was going to come back, eventually, and then, they'd have to deal with him.

"Itachi? Sakura… Sakura said he hit her when he was mad…," Ino said, after they had begun brainstorming stories to feed Sasuke.

Itachi nodded calmly. "Yes, she told me. Though, ultimately, I would rather avoid it, this will probably end in a fight."

Ino raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha's lack of emotion, but nodded all the same. "And you can take him, right?"

A lesser man might've snorted. But Itachi was above such things, so he just gave a dry chuckle. "There's no way I'd lose to my foolish, little brother."

Kisame grinned fiercely. "Ha! Remember that one time right before you graduated, when Sasuke challenged you?" He let out a harsh laugh. "And Sasuke was in the hospital for a week!"

Itachi frowned slightly. "I hadn't meant to break his ribs. He was just too overexcited."

Ino's eyes had gotten round. She remembered that, too. They had been in 7th grade then, and Ino and Sakura had been obsessively in love with Sasuke. He had always felt over-shadowed by his older brother, and went around purposely seeking fights with him. The aftermath of that particular fight had been horrible. Ino had brought Sasuke flowers from her family's shop when he was in the hospital.

"Overexcited is an understatement!" Kisame laughed heartily.

Itachi gave him a critical look. "Kisame, keep your voice down. Yuri is still sleeping. And I don't hate Sasuke, you know. He was actually a good kid… until our parents died. He always blamed that on me."

Ino sighed. "Well, all this reminiscing is fun and all, but it really doesn't solve what we're going to do about Sasuke."

Yuri stirred anxiously in her crib, as if sensing their distress. Itachi smiled slightly down at her. Then, he sat back down in one of his kitchen chairs and steepled his fingers.

"I suppose we'll just have to tell him the truth. Sure, Sasuke will probably explode and get vicious… but I can handle that."

Ino grimaced. "Yeah, Sasuke will definitely get angry." She tapped her fingers on the table uneasily. "God, I miss Sakura…," she said, her throat closing up. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Why'd she have to…?" The last part of her sentence was swallowed up by a sob.

Itachi's face stayed perfectly blank. He knew that if he started crying now, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Kisame's voice was husky as he said sadly, "I know… No one can say… All we can do is remember her." He patted Ino's back softly.

Itachi swallowed loudly. "Look, why don't you two go home and get some sleep. We'll be okay."

Ino hiccupped and then nodded. "Do you need a ride, Kisame?" she said shakily.

Said blue man grinned weakly. "Sorta… That'd be great." Kisame stood then, and offered a hand to Ino, who was wiping at her eyes.

Itachi walked them to the door, and waved goodbye to them. It struck him as he watched them walk to Ino's car that two such very different people were now brought together by Sakura's death. Not everything had to be horrible about death, right?

--------------

Three days later, Sakura was laid out inside an ivory white coffin for all her friends and family to get one last glimpse of her before she was put to rest. As people came and go, Itachi tried to keep it together.

Naruto seemed the most upset. He actually lost it when he went to look at Sakura's body and started yelling. It took Neji and Lee five whole minutes to calm him down.

Many people wondered where Sasuke was, but didn't bring it up. By then, everyone had met Yuri and it was clear from the way Itachi held her that he was the father. The tiny baby seemed very happy, completely oblivious to the grief around her. Yuri's bright green eyes that spoke so much of her mother's were always looking around and taking in what was going on.

Itachi was very worried, though, because he knew that his little brother was scheduled to come back that day. He was planning on meeting Sasuke at the airport and breaking the news to Sasuke once he had driven him home. That way, he wouldn't hurt anyone if he got violent.

Seeing Sakura's body, though, was heart breaking. Itachi couldn't stand to look at her cold, lifeless boy, because it reminded him of her last moments alive.

As the showing ended, Itachi gave his daughter to Ino, who was talking to Kisame and Deidara, with her husband dragging behind her.

"I've got to go pick up Sasuke. Wish me luck…," he added dryly.

Ino smiled encouragingly at him and Kisame clapped him on the back as he left for his car.

Driving to the airport was a tense thing for the older Uchiha. He wished Sasuke and him were on better terms. Itachi had always regretted that Sasuke hated him, but there wasn't much he could do about that now.

Reflectively, Itachi thought about one of the last times they had talked civilly, without physically fighting. Of course, they had seen each other since then, but sparingly. Itachi hadn't even talked to Sasuke at his wedding, for fear of ruining the day.

It had been after that infamous fight when he was a senior in high school. Sasuke had been in the hospital and Itachi had come to visit him.

_"Hello, Sasuke. Feeling better?" Itachi said to the smaller figure in the hospital bed. "I'm sorry it came to this." _

_Sasuke glared at him with venom. "Get out. Just because I can't fight you now _doesn't _mean I want to talk to you!" _

_Itachi's expression didn't change. "Why do you hate me, little brother? I didn't kill our parents." _

_Sasuke laughed humorlessly then winced from the pain it caused him. "Don't give me that bull, Itachi. We both know it was you who drowned Shisui. But it wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to go and kill our own parents!" _

_"I didn't kill Shisui. He slipped and hit his head in the river. I wasn't even present. You know that. And so I forgot to lock the door that night. It doesn't mean I wanted Mother and Father to die. It was just an unfortunate coincidence." Itachi sighed slightly. "Why can't you believe me? Burglars, Sasuke. _Burglars_. It was only burglars." _

_Sasuke's eyes fill with hate. "Fuck you, Itachi. Just leave me alone."_

_Itachi looked at him with a hint of sadness. "Very well, little brother. But always know. I still love you. I know you hate me to the core, but I'll always love you." _

_As soon as Sasuke thought Itachi wasn't looking, tears ran down Sasuke's face. Sasuke thought his big brother hadn't seen. But Itachi saw it. Itachi saw everything. _

When Itachi reached the airport, he took a deep breath and went to go find his foolish, little brother.

-------------------------------

Wooooo, angsty chapter! This was bad on the angst scale, eh?

Any suggestions or requests? I haven't written the next chapter, so I'm in need of a little inspiration.

Keep reading and review!


	7. Truth

I know. It's the apocolypse. Regular updates. Let's see how long that last, eh?

Read on!

---------------------------

Sasuke flicked his hair back in irritation. His wife was almost nine months pregnant, and so she could not drive up to get him at the airport, where he'd just gotten back from a business trip. He was now forced to catch a taxi, a thing that he very much disliked. Not only were they overpriced, but the taxi drivers could never leave you alone. They always seemed to have to ask you how your day went or try to make small talk about the weather. And of course, the cars were filthy.

Sighing dejectedly, Sasuke walked off the plane briskly and headed over to where his flight's luggage was currently spitting out. He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked for his suitcases, his steely black eyes hardening as he watched person after person drag their heavy bags and such away, until there was no luggage left.

He cursed under his breath and turned to a young man who was behind the controls, flicking through a magazine idly. "Excuse me," Sasuke said, somehow rude despite the fact that he was using manners. "Is that all the luggage?" he asked slowly, scowling.

Suddenly, a finger tapped on his back. "Hello, foolish little brother. Long time no see," a smooth voice said casually. Sasuke whirled to find himself face to face with his older brother, Itachi, who was grinning smugly, with his arms spread open as if expecting a hug. Next to his feet lay Sasuke's matching black suitcases.

"What do _you_ want, Itachi?" Sasuke spit, ignoring his brother's arms and leaning down to pick up his bags. "Why did you get my luggage? I am perfectly capable of getting it on my own." he said nastily.

Itachi's expression wilted, and he nodded reluctantly. "I know, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I came to drive you home. We have some things to talk about." Itachi scrubbed his face tiredly, and Sasuke saw faint crying circles outlining his brother's feminine eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded slightly. Driving with Itachi would be better than catching a cab, anyway. At least the car was clean and he didn't have waste money on the drive. "Fine," he snapped. "Let's go, then."

His older brother led the way to his silvery blue Honda Civic. Sasuke made an appreciative noise. "Is this new?" he asked, a slight tint of envy coloring his voice. Itachi was the heir to their family business, Fire Fan Industries, which he had taken over after he'd turned eighteen. Sasuke worked for the company as well, but he had nowhere near as much money as Itachi. Sasuke often wondered why Itachi still lived in his little apartment in the city, but he obviously didn't make a point to ask him.

Itachi shrugged. "I got it as a gift from one of our partners about a year ago. It's nice. Has decent gas mileage. I'm probably going to look into buying a Nissan Altima when they come out. They sound sweet." Sasuke was stunned at the nonchalance of Itachi's car talk. He was looking into buying an expensive hybrid, and all he could say was it 'sounds sweet'? He shook his head minutely as he got in the passenger's seat.

"Sakura and I had been looking into buying a new car, too. You know, for the baby." Sasuke smiled tauntingly, as he saw Itachi visibly tense. His older brother didn't turn on the car; he just sat there motionless for a long minute, staring at his keys and quivering slightly. "Huh," Sasuke said triumphantly. "I knew it. Sakura a touchy subject for you, brother? Been screwing her behind my back?"

No sooner were words out of his mouth, Sasuke found himself pinned up against the window by Itachi's strong hand around his throat. "Don't you dare talk about Sakura like that," he hissed into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's vision began to blur as Itachi narrowed his eyes and let go of Sasuke, sliding back into his seat as if nothing had happened. "Actually, that's one thing I'd like to discuss with you, Sasuke. Buckle up," he added as Sasuke sat rigidly, massaging his no doubt bruised throat. Sasuke did as he'd been told and buckled his seat belt as Itachi started the car and pulled out of the airport smoothly.

"What? Look, _brother_," he sneered. "I know the truth. You and Sakura had been having an affair. But that's over now, okay? You won't be able to use her as your little fuck toy any longer." Sasuke knew he skated on thin ice, but he didn't care. It was enough to see the vein in Itachi's temple tighten as he clenched his jaw convulsively.

"I guess you're right, Sasuke. Because Sakura is dead, as our luck would have it," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke frowned at his brother. What a warped sense of humor Itachi had.

"Whatever, Itachi. Don't play your mind games with me," he said angrily. He understood know. Itachi was just trying to mess with his head, as he had done every other time they'd met over the past fifteen years. His scowl deepened. If Itachi thought this plot was going to work on him, then he was sorely mistaken.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Sakura died giving birth to Y- to her baby last weekend. We didn't call you because we thought you'd be angry. It's true. You've got to know how badly this hurts to tell you, because you are correct. Sakura and I had been seeing each other behind your back. She took a paternal test before she died, too, and I'm afraid the baby is mine." Sasuke stared dumbly at his older brother. He shook his head in pure disbelief. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'd like to think that you loved her, and so I am deeply apologetic that it had to turn out this way."

Sasuke just stared at him. "Sakura is… dead?" he forced out slowly. Itachi just nodded sadly. "You… you killed her. And took my baby. God damnit, you took my baby and killed my wife!" he roared angrily, slamming his fist on the dashboard in fury. Itachi shook his head, and opened his mouth to spout more nonsense, but Sasuke wouldn't hear it. "Pull this goddamn car over, Itachi, so I can punch your stupid face off!" Itachi sighed.

"I had thought this might happen," he said, a tinge to his voice that Sasuke imagined had been quite well rehearsed. Then, before Sasuke could see, Itachi punched him hard in the gut. Sasuke wheezed harshly, and everything went black.

-------------------

Itachi looked at his younger brother's limp form sorrowfully. He had driven to Sasuke's house carefully and then carried his unconscious body up to his door and fished around in his pockets for the key. After unlocking the door and laying Sasuke on his couch next to his suitcases, Itachi sighed uselessly and ran a hand through his long black locks. He just couldn't win could he? Itachi had decided to just knock Sasuke out instead of fighting him for fear of either of them injuring each other. It was the more sensible thing to do, but now that tension would build up even more.

Turning away, Itachi whispered quietly, "I still love you, brother."

Drifting from unconscious to asleep, Sasuke's subconscious took these words and played them in a dream sequence, along with baby blue blankets and spinning Sharingan eyes. When he eventually awoke, Sasuke wouldn't remember those five caring words, but his subliminal mind would.

--------------------

Itachi slumped into his kitchen to find Kisame and Deidara cooing over Yuri, who was giving them a funny face, as if she didn't believe the two fruits in front of her were supposed to be making her laugh. It would have been almost humorous if Itachi wasn't feeling so depressed. He waved the two away and scooped up his tiny daughter, who giggled slightly at his touch. Itachi's heart melted as he gazed into her spring green eyes. "Hello, darling. Did these goofballs take good care of you?" he asked her, smiling.

Yuri gave him the skeptical look and he grinned, and turned to his two friends. "She wasn't too much trouble, I hope?" Kisame shook his head vigorously.

"No way," the blue-ish man said, flapping his large hand. "She was an angel. So? How did it go? You don't look dead. Did you kill him?" he asked hopefully. Itachi sighed, and the air he blew out his mouth made Yuri giggle again. She was so beautiful. Itachi laid her down again in his bouncy seat and scrubbed at his face.

"No. I didn't kill him. I just knocked him out after he started yelling. Didn't want to make a scene, or drive off the road. After that, I dragged his sorry ass back to his apartment. End." He shrugged. "Sorry it wasn't bloody or anything." Kisame pouted slightly. "Just you two then? No Ino?"

Kisame shook his head. "Her three year-old had some sort of play date. Just as well. That kid has got to be the smartest, bossiest, little kid I've ever met. The lip on that boy!" Itachi chuckled. He could picture a miniature Ino ordering around adults. It was a very humorous image.

"Well, thanks for watching her, guys. This probably won't be the last we hear of Sasuke. He seems to think I stole his child and killed his wife." Itachi rolled his eyes disdainfully as Deidara and Kisame cracked up. After they'd said their goodbyes, the two men left in Deidara's little slug bug and Itachi was left alone with his daughter.

Yuri stared at him expectantly. Itachi just groaned. "You know, your uncle Sasuke isn't anything but trouble. Why does he have to argue with everything? Why am I always the bad guy?" he asked her. Yuri stuck out her bottom lip. "I haven't done anything! But he just convinces himself that I've done all of this stuff! I'm the root of his problems."

She made a little grunting noise. "Well, I guess he's the root of my problems, too." He sighed, and then shook his head. "Look at me, talking to you like you understand me." He chuckled, as Yuri made little whimpering noises and started to cry.

"Shh… I didn't mean it!" Itachi picked her up, and realized that she had soiled her diaper, and sighed. All of those faces had probably just been from gas. So much for a sympathetic ear. Itachi busied himself with changing her diaper. He sure wasn't ready for this father stuff, that was for sure.

---------------------------

So, I realize I've disappointed many of you because I decided not to include that fight scene, but I just am not good at that sort of thing. I also realized that this is a very short chapter. I'm terribly sorry, but oh noes! I've run out of plot! -cries- What shall I do? I have no ideas... Please help me, lovely readers! I need inspiration!

Keep reading, and review, please!


	8. Epilogue

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated anything. But, I've gotten a few reviews lately about the epilogue I was thinking of writing for this story. I decided, what the heck. Give 'em what they want. ;D But I'm afraid this is kind of a weird epilogue, so sorry about that. I was originally thinking of a sister story, or just going on with the story. But I don't think it would turn out so well, with OC's in there and stuff. So, it's kind of random, but here you go. Have fun.

This takes place approximately 4 years later, on Yuri's first day of first grade.

----------------------------------------------

Itachi sighed, pulled up to his house smoothly and parked behind the two cars already in his driveway. It looked like the guys were at his house again. He cocked an eyebrow in annoyance and stared at his large house. After Yuri had been born, Itachi had bought a new, two-story house with 3 bedrooms and two full baths. It was mostly on the part of Kisame that the house was so huge. He had become Yuri's unofficial nursemaid and companion, and had moved in with them as soon as "his" room had been furnished. Itachi didn't mind much, but Kisame was always having friends over, and though they always cleaned up after themselves, they were questionable influences on his young daughter and major annoyances to Itachi.

Itachi unlocked his door and got out. As he walked to the front door, he pointed the keys vaguely behind him and locked his car. Walking up the porch and turning the front door's knob, Itachi had an indistinctly ominous feeling. Sure enough, as soon as he'd walked in, his ears were assaulted by a loud howling noise that sounded like some sort of dying animal. Frowning, Itachi kicked off his brown loafers in the entranceway and padded into the kitchen, where the noise was coming from. The dying animal turned out to be none other than Kisame, who was balling huge crocodile tears and leaning into the shoulder of Deidara, who looked a bit uncomfortable and just patted Kisame awkwardly. Itachi cleared his throat as he stared at the two. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, in his usual monotone voice.

Kisame abruptly stopped wailing and pulled back from Deidara's shoulder, snuffling loudly. "S-sorry, Itachi. It's just… Yuri's all grown up!" he cried, launching into a fresh wave of tears. Itachi's frown darkened and he walked over to his friend. He promptly slapped Kisame and kept walking to pick up the cordless phone from its jack on the wall. Kisame's crying stopped abruptly and he sniffed, offended. "Who are you calling?" he asked grudgingly.

"Sasuke. I'm having him pick up Yuri from school. Maybe that will get him in a better mood for his date tonight. And I really want him to work this out with Hanabi. They're a good match." Itachi punched in the numbers as he talked, and then held the phone to his ear.

"Look at you, playing matchmaker." Kisame grinned, his previous tears already forgotten. Itachi made a face at him, but straightened immediately, putting on his cool, professional voice and turning away. Kisame whined and rolled his eyes at Deidara. "That makes me sad," he said, in a wounded voice. "Sasuke gets to take my baby home, and he's not even her father!"

Deidara looked at him skeptically. "Neither are you, yeah. At least Sasuke _could_ have been her father. You don't look anything like Yuri, yeah." Deidara shook his head, making his long blonde locks twirl around. Kisame scowled at him, barring his sharp teeth and growling slightly.

"It's settled, then," Itachi said into the phone as he came back into the room. "Goodbye, little brother." He hung up the phone and placed it back in its cradle, then looked at his two friends sitting at his table.

"Kisame said he's Yuri's father, yeah," Deidara snickered. Itachi rolled his eyes at the blue-skinned man. Kisame shrugged.

"Of course Kisame is Yuri's father. Can't you see the resemblance?" Itachi said dryly. Kisame grunted, sulking. Deidara just laughed.

------------------------------------------

Yuri giggled at her new friend, Toshie, and waved quickly. "There's my uncle. See you tomorrow!" She skipped toward the car as the front door opened. "Uncle Sasuke!" Yuri squealed, running into the man's open arms. Yuri hugged Sasuke tight as he smiled softly and picked her up. Wistfully, Sasuke though about the beautiful daughter that wasn't his.

"Hey, Yuri!" he said, in his deep voice. Sasuke opened the middle door of his car and plopped her down onto the seat. "How was your first day of school, sweetie?" he asked, as she buckled herself in and he got in the driver's seat.

"It was really fun! I made a friend! Her name is Toshie! She's nice. Except that she says I talk like her older sister. Anyway, we sat in a circle and told each other things about ourselves, and then we read a book and talked about classroom rules. We had recess, and I played on the playground! I ate lunch at a table with all my new classmates! I can't wait to come back tomorrow!" As Yuri chattered on Sasuke smiled and nodded. He loved spending time with his little niece, but Itachi rarely let him.

"What did you have for lunch?" Sasuke asked, only half-interested. He just wanted her to keep talking so he could keep pretending to be her real father.

"Oh, Kisame made me a lunch. It was delicious. And Daddy bought me a new lunch box! See, it's pink!" Yuri lifted up her lunchbox to show Sasuke, who peeked back from his rearview mirror.

"Very cool. Did Itachi bring you to school?" he asked, driving through a green light.

"Yup! He was really sad. Poor Daddy. Kisame didn't go, though, because Daddy said he didn't want him to make a scene. Silly Kisame. He cries about every little thing I do. Uncle Sasuke, can someone have two daddies?" Yuri asked suddenly. Sasuke choked.

Making an uncomfortable grunting noise, Sasuke wondered why she couldn't just wait to ask Kisame or Itachi this odd question. Finally he sighed. "Where did you hear this, Yuri?"

"This girl at school said she had two daddies, and when I was talking about Kisame she asked if he was my daddy, too. But you can't have two daddies, right? Daddy told me that you have to have a girl and a boy to have a baby." Yuri fidgeted slightly. "Is this one of those questions I'm not supposed to ask people? Because I just wanted to know. I'll ask Daddy if you don't want to tell me."

Sasuke made a face at his steering wheel. Why him? "Well, Itachi's right. You need a boy and a girl, but they have to be grown-ups, to have a baby. But some people can't have babies themselves, so they adopt someone else's baby, one whose parents couldn't take care of them. But sometimes people who adopt are boys who love each other or girl who love each other," Sasuke explained. "Maybe you should ask Itachi, too. He can explain it."

Yuri nodded. "I see. But Kisame and Daddy don't love each other like that. They're just friends. I already have a mommy. And Daddy loves _her_." She looked at Sasuke with those wide green eyes that reminded him so much of Sakura.

"Well, you can talk about it more with Itachi, because here you are. Home." Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled into Itachi's driveway. Strangely, the driveway was already packed with three cars in it.

Yuri unbuckled herself and leaned through the car, hugging Sasuke goodbye. "Ok, Uncle Sasuke. Thanks for taking me home! And thanks for answering my question!" She scurried off. At that moment, the front door opened and a happy blonde head poked out. "Deidara!" Yuri cried and hopped up the steps to hug the man. Sasuke just waved and took off, driving back the way he came and deciding not to go in and talk to his older brother.

----------------------------------------

"Daddy, I was talking to Uncle Sasuke on the way home about something a girl told me at school," Yuri said, a few hours later, as she was eating dinner with Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara, who still hadn't left. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke wasn't the best influence, but he thought he could trust him if he was just answering a question of Yuri's.

"Yeah. See, this girl – he name is Kona – has two daddies. And when I was talking about Kisame, she thought _I _had two daddies, too. But you don't love Kisame, right? You love Mommy, Sakura!" Yuri said brightly. Kisame was making an odd choking noise and Deidara was smothering hysterical laughter. Itachi sighed. Poor Sasuke. He'd had to deal with Yuri's tendency to ask absurd questions that 4-year-olds didn't normally ask.

"You're right, Yuri. I love Sakura, and not Kisame. Kisame is simply a friend. The only reason we keep him around is because he babysits for free." Deidara snickered. Kisame wore a hurt expression.

"You don't love me?" he asked, giving Itachi a puppy-eyed face.

Yuri cooed appreciatively. "_I_ love you, Kisame!" she said triumphantly, and hugged him. Kisame grinned over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Itachi, who gave him a dark look. Kisame mock-sniffed.

"Thank you, Yuri," Kisame said. Yuri hopped back into her chair as Deidara shook his head, giving Kisame a disgusted look.

"What happened to you, Kisame? She's got you wrapped around her little finger, yeah! And you love it! It's disgraceful, yeah! You need a girlfriend… or at least-" Deidara was cut off by Itachi clearing his throat and giving the blonde a dangerous look. "Er…" Deidara continued, "-to get out, yeah."

Itachi nodded appreciatively, but it was too late. Yuri looked wide-eyes at Deidara. "You were about to say something vulgar, Deidara!" she said, wagging her finger at him. "Daddy says you're a bad influence on me, and that I'm going to end up-"

"That's enough, Yuri. You don't have to go around repeating everything I say, ok?" Itachi shook his head. His daughter was too smart for her own good.

"Ok, Daddy!" Yuri chirped.

-------------------------------------

Itachi couldn't have known the foreshadowing his words had provided. The very next day, Itachi received a phone call about Yuri's behavior at school, and that his presence was requested immediately. So there he was, sitting in Yuri's principal's office, Yuri sitting next to him with a guilt expression on her tiny features, and the principal, a woman named Tsunade that had been Sasuke's high school principal, staring down at them like an angry bull.

"I guess I should have expected this," she started. "Like father like daughter, right?"

Itachi's brow furrowed slightly in anger. She'd been his principal for one semester, the one semester before Sasuke got to high school! Surely that wasn't an accurate judge of character! "Excuse me, Tsunade, but I don't think that's particularly relevant or helpful, and I'm sure whatever has been done has a perfectly good explanation." At least, Itachi hoped there would be.

"Hmm…" Tsunade hummed thoughtfully. "Well, Yuri was reported to my office for calling a young man in her class a 'pompous little asshole'." Tsunade raised her eyebrows after that, as if to say 'Give me a perfectly good explanation for that!'

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his daughter. "Yuri," he said, "why did you do that?" Tsunade rolled her eyes, clearly thinking that Yuri did not even have a motive.

"Hisoka called my mommy a whore and my daddy a faggot, I don't know what faggot means, but since I know what whore means, I figured that faggot was a mean word, too. I got angry. I'm sorry," she said quietly, staring at her black Mary Jane shoes. Itachi's eyes steeled at that. Some little punk was giving his baby a hard time? Well, he'd see how long _that_ lasted.

Tsunade, on the other hand, was taking notes. "I see, " she said thoughtfully. "Well, I will make sure to talk to Hisoka. But you do know that calling people names isn't a way to solve anything, right?"

Yuri nodded. " I know. I was angry, though, and I didn't care if I was going to get in trouble at that moment. I shoudn't have lost my temper." She stared somberly baack at Tsunade, who was, not for the first time, blown away by her maturity. When Itachi had asked to enroll her in first grade, nearly all the staff was skeptical. A 4-year-old being able to keep up with 6- and 7-year-olds? There was a huge gap between the ages. But after interviewing Yuri, it was clear that this girl talked, acted, and probably thought, like a twelve-year-old. Sure, she was only 4, but she had a definitely older mind.

Tsunade nodded slightly. "You're right. You shouldn't have But, you seem sincere. So, I'll let you off with a warning, and trust that your father will do what is needed to make sure it doesn't happen again." She eyes Itachi warily, who nodded solemnly back at her.

"I will see to it," Itachi assured her.

As they were walking out to the parking lot, the school day being over, Yuri looked up at her father. "Daddy. I'm not really sorry about calling Hisoka a bad name. Are you mad at me?" Yuri asked quietly. Her big green eyes pleaded with him silently to say no.

"Here's the thing, Yuri," Itachi said slowly. "When you're at work or school, or in some other public place, people expect you to be professional, even if that's not rational. Even if someone else started the fight, they want you to remain calm and not fight back. It's unreasonable, but it's the way things work. So I know this is a big burden, but I want you to try your hardest to just ignore people who cause you trouble, and then later, report it to your authority. But, Yuri, never be sorry for defending your family and your friends. Try to tone the words down, so you don't get in trouble, though, okay?"

Yuri nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'll do my best."

"That's all I've ever asked for."

---------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. Hope you liked it. Sorry guys, but this marks it as complete.

Review if you like. :D


End file.
